


Blood of Olympus Alternate Ending

by starshynebrite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood of Olympus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshynebrite/pseuds/starshynebrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is pretty similar to the actual ending [SPOILERS OBVIOUSLY] but I think this is how I would have wanted it to end? It just wasn't how I expected!</p><p>I loved the book, I really really did. But I just think it was weird (and by weird I mean perfect) that Leo managed to find Ogygia again, but I kind of wanted him to land on Ogygia without 'finding' it I guess. Though after re-reading it, I guess Leo didn't really mean to find Ogygia exactly....since he was dead and all. But yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blood of Olympus Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty similar to the actual ending [SPOILERS OBVIOUSLY] but I think this is how I would have wanted it to end? It just wasn't how I expected!
> 
> I loved the book, I really really did. But I just think it was weird (and by weird I mean perfect) that Leo managed to find Ogygia again, but I kind of wanted him to land on Ogygia without 'finding' it I guess. Though after re-reading it, I guess Leo didn't really mean to find Ogygia exactly....since he was dead and all. But yeah.

-LEO-

Leo could say he'd had better days. He'd definitely had better days, even his almost deaths were pretty amazing if he did say so himself. But this. This hurt like no other pain he'd ever felt, and he'd been through A LOT. 

"LEO VALDEZ, YOU ARE NOT DYING!" Calypso yelled in his face.

"Wasn't planning on it," Leo mumbled, groaning as the Physician's cure made its way through his body, healing his gross burns (he didn't even think he could be burned!) and other wounds. He'd thought dying was pretty bad, but it turned out coming back fromt he dead was twenty times more painful, and it really didn't help that Calypso was yelling at him. 

Leo slowly sat up and stared at Calypso, grinning like a maniac. "YEAH! I DID IT! I'M ALIVE! IT WORKED!" he cheered, standing up and pulling Calypso into a deep kiss. "Thank you," he told her. 

Even though he'd programmed Festus to administer the Phsyician's cure once they killed Gaea, they--by the greatest miracle ever-- landed on Ogygia, where Calypso stole the medicine from Festus and gave it to Leo herself. Festus was still a bit miffed that he hadn't been able to save him, but either way, Leo was alive and better than ever!

"How long has it been?" Leo asked suddenly, thinking about his friends at Camp Half Blood. He hoped they were okay, especially now that Gaea had been defeated. And what about Coach Hedge and his kid? How long had he been dead? 

Calypso shook her head,"Time is different here. I don't know," she shrugged. Then she looked at Leo's clothes (or what was left of them) and frowned,"How do you even burn clothes that aren't supposed to be burned?" she rolled her eyes, heading towards her cave. "I have some extra though, don't worry." she grinned.

Leo laughed,"Alright. I'm going to get started on fixing up Festus so we can get out of here," he looked at Calypso,"Do you think if you leave this island, you'll still be immortal?"

Calypso stopped and turned, looking straight into Leo's eyes. "I really hope not," she walked back towards him and pulled him into another kiss. if Leo had been a robot, he probably would have short circuited right then and there. 

"I missed you," Leo choked out.

"I missed you too, Leo Valdez," Calypso smiled.


End file.
